Phantom Moon
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Danny discovers he's a Native American, with another secret aside from his ghost half...and with this, he must help conquer impossible challenges. Will he be strong enough this time? Or will he fall and fail...? Canon Pairings. Set between New Moon & Eclipse. Divided into an unknown number of parts. Adopted by me from Linzerj Original story by Linzerj slow updates
1. Chapter 1

So, another Danny Phantom Twilight crossover, I know what you're going to say...

'But DannyPhantomluver2 you still haven't finished Twilight play 2!' I know and the series is done, I am waiting for my beta. This story was adopted by me from Linzerj!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Summit entertainment own Twilight. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon own DannyPhantom I luckily now own the plot Only... Because If I owned Danny Phantom, it would still be on.

...

Phantom Moon

Prologue

The Native American boys gathered around the newspaper clipping Sam had placed on the table. After a moment of staring, Jacob spoke.

''Is it him, Sam?'' he asked.

''I think so,'' Sam replied.

''Should we contact him now, or let him come to us?''

''We'll contact him, telling him to bring his stuff, and one friend, if he wants, on his 15th birthday, which is tomorrow.''

The boys dispersed, leaving the picture from the newspaper on the table. It showed a raven-haired boy with ice-blue eyes wearing jeans, a red-and-white T-shirt, and red-and-white sneakers, standing in front of an invention with his parents. His name was Danny Fenton, known to the pack as the lost werewolf. And, unknown to the pack, another secret hung over the boy, threatening his very existence almost every single day.

Chapter 1

Danny Fenton stared out of the plane window. It was a small plane, meant for only a few passengers and the pilot. He and his girlfriend, Sam Manson, sat together. There were an elderly couple and a lone young man as well, along with the pilot, and that was all. The bleak-looking forests of Forks, Washington whizzed by far below, a green and brown and gray blur. Danny sighed.

It was the day after his fifteenth birthday, which was arguably one of the worst birthdays so far. His parents had chosen that day to admit he was adopted, a Native American from a Native American reservation in Forks called La Push. They had gotten a letter in the mail telling Maddie and Jack that Danny should come immediately, and with a friend or in this case a girlfriend if he wished. Tucker and Jazz were in charge of ghost management while Danny was away, though he did plan on returning. He had taken Sam out of lack of anyone else who was willing to come.

''Danny, it'll be ok,'' Sam said, breaking the silence on the plane. ''We'll be landing soon, and the motel we're staying at is supposed to be nice. And I'm sure there's a reason behind your real parents wanting you back anyway.''

''But they died, Sam!'' Danny exclaimed. ''My real parents died after I was born, and that's why I was adopted. The tribe wants me back so I can learn about my heritage and stuff. But why?!''

''Danny...'' Sam began, only to be cut off by the pilot saying, ''Attention all passengers, we have landed. Please exit in an orderly fashion. You will receive your belongings outside. Thank you for flying with us.''

''Come on, it can't be that bad!'' Sam tried again, but when they stepped out of the plane, they were greeted by a cloud of mist that started to soak through their clothes. Danny rolled his eyes.

''Nice place,'' he grumbled. Sam took to it instantly, he noticed; but, then again, she was a Goth and preferred darkness over sunshine.

They grabbed their stuff and looked at the parking lot. There was almost no one there. Then a young Native American man, around 16, pulled up in a car.

He walked over to them.

''Are you Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson?'' he asked. Danny and Sam nodded and smiled. 'Great. I'm Jacob Black, but my friends call me Jake.''

''I'm called Danny,'' Danny said, shaking his hand. It felt strong, but also strangely warm. Jacob noticed Danny's hand felt strong, too, but strangely cold, not warm like he was expecting.

''And I'm called Sam. Don't call me anything else if you want to keep your head.'' Sam said, shaking his hand.

''Is she serious?'' Jake asked Danny in a whisper. The raven-haired teen nodded. And Jake forced a smile.

''Well, you guys can hop in. We should be there in no time,'' Jake said, motioning to his car. They piled in, and Jake drove off towards La Push.

His hand was colder than it should have been, Jake thought, confused. It was colder than a human's possibly colder than a vampire's. Why wasn't it warm if he is one of us?

Why was his hand so warm? Danny thought at the same time. It was warmer than Sam's hand or Tucker's hand or Jazz's hand. Why? What's going on?

The answer was something unimaginable to even the great Danny Fenton/Phantom.

...

A.n

More to come! shout out to LINZRJ it's in good hands.

I misplace my notebook for Book 5 of my American Victorious Twilight Winx titans Phantom series, what should I do? Keep reading...

Dpl2


	2. Chapter 2

Here You guy's, go! sorry I have so busy, Review, Follow, Fav Repeat! -DPL2

Enjoy the next chapter!

...

Where is the Notebook with American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom book 5! ugh, Thank you ChaoticMinds! anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you haven't read the series listed above...

I suggest you do! as for Twilight Play and my other series. I am waiting for my beta, anyway enough about me, Enjoy the chapter! -3

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! AND MY LAPTOP, AND THESE FINGERS THAT ARE RETYPING THIS...

...

Phantom Moon

Chapter 2

As Danny and Sam got out of Jake's car, a couple of Native American teenagers walked over to greet them. From Danny's guess, there was a leader of these guys- the one who stepped forward.

''Hi, I'm Sam,'' he introduced, shaking Danny's hand. ''You must be Danny.''

''Yeah, that's me,'' Danny said, a bit nervous. ''This is my friend Sam Manson.''

''Hi,'' Sam Manson said, Shaking Sam Ulley's hand.

''Sam and Sam. That's going to be fun,'' Sam Ulley chuckled to himself. ''Anyway, these are Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and- well, you've met Jake.'' Sam Ulley gestured to each person in turn as he said his(or her) name. ''Hi.'' Sam Manson said to the rest of them, waving. Danny gave a slight smile and a small wave before rubbing the back of his neck, feeling out of place again.

''So...do you know where we're supposed to stay?'' Danny asked, breaking the kind of awkward silence that fell on everyone.

''Somewhere in Forks, by the high school,'' Sam replied.

''Wait, we still have to go to school still?!'' Sam M explained.

''Sad, isn't it?'' the youngest one, Seth, muttered. Danny rolled his eyes.

''Well, I was hoping we didn't have school...'' Danny mumbled.

''Thanks for crushing my dreams of a very, very long vacation,'' Sam M said sarcastically. Sam, Jake, and Quil chuckled lightly.

''Anyway, here's the address to the motel you'll be staying at,'' Sam said, handing Danny a piece of paper. The blue-eyed boy took it and mumbled, ''Thanks...''

''You're supposed to come back here after school every day,'' Sam U said. ''Tomorrow we're having a bonfire down at the beach.''

''That sounds great!'' Sam M said. ''We'll definitely be there!''

''Yeah, what she said,'' Danny said, forcing a half-smile. ''We'll see you then...''

''See you then,'' Sam repeated before walking away with the others. Danny and Sam began to walk towards the place where they were going to stay.

''Hey, did you notice anything...weird about those guys?'' Danny said as the motel came into sight.

''What? No, not really, other than the fact that they're all freakishly tall.''Sam replied. She paused before adding, ''Unless you mean how Leah's the only girl in the whole group...''

''No, no,'' Danny replied. ''They felt...warm. Too warm. Warmer than you or Tucker or Jazz.''

''I guess they were a little warmer than normal..'' Sam mused as they reached the door.

''But don't you think it's weird at all?'' Danny asked, stopping in front of the door. ''Their hands are too warm, they're all way too tall- what if... what if they're something supernatural?''

''Like ghosts?'' Sam asked.

''No!'' Danny cried. ''If you've ever paid attention to when I touch you, you'd notice I'm -''

''You're too cold for a normal human, I know,'' Sam replied. ''It's because of your ghost powers and ice abilities.''

''Yeah, so-''

''Danny, can't we just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning?'' Sam said, yawning. ''C'mon. You're probably worried about nothing, anyway...''

Danny sighed as he followed Sam into the motel. Something about Forks just didn't seem right at all.

...

 _ **Wooh, I finished it! Yes! I'm so happy!**_

 _ **Whenever Sam Ulley and Manson are in the same room together it will be Sam M or Sam U.**_

 _ **That's it. OH, WAIT! This is WAYYY before Breaking Dawn- somewhere between the end of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse, I guess you could say.**_

 _ **And...now that's it. LATER!**_

 _ **Dpl2**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I am trying not to neglect this story. Or any of my others, so if you feel that I am. Please let me know! Oh, Sam and Danny meet Bella and the vampires in this chapter, huzzah! And remember, this takes place...between New Moon and Eclipse.

...Jacob, do the disclaimer.

Jacob: DannyPhantomluver2 does not own Twilight or Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon and Twilight is property of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

...

 **Phantom Moon**

 **Chapter 3**

Danny groaned as a bright light began to shine through the darkness of his closed eyes. Opening his blue orbs and drowsily sitting up, all he could think about was food. He just hoped his mom didn't use any of her gadgets to cook again-

Danny's eyes snapped fully open when he remembered that his mom was'nt there. He was alone in Forks, Washington, with only Sam as a reminder of home.

Groaning some more, the half-ghost rolled out of bed and threw on his clothes before checking the clock. It's 6:00 am. With another groan, Danny ran a comb through his hair a few times before groggily trudging into the other part of their motel room, phasing through the door instead of walking through it.

Sam was already up, and had apparently ordered room service, for there was a tray with cereal, toast, muffins, milk, juice, and assorted fruits on the tiny table. Sam looked up and drowsily smiled. ''Hey Danny,'' she said with a yawn. ''Sleep OK?''

''Yeah, I guess,'' Danny said, rubbing his eyes. ''It's pretty cool how we got one of the bigger rooms with the divider thingy and all.''

''Yeah, it is,'' Sam said. ''C'mon, eat before we go to school.''

''What time does school start around here?'' Danny asked.

''Seven, which means we have a little under an hour to get our things in order,'' Sam said. Danny just nodded as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

...Evil Line Break...

Danny sighed, walking towards the lunch room and glad that he would see Sam again. Their school schedules were'nt exactly the same, meaning, much to Danny's dismay, that they did not have every sinngle classs together. On the bright side, they were able to meet up at lunch.

After getting a tray of the school lunch(Pasta with meatballs with a side salad and a milk carton), Danny spotted Sam wandering among the tables, looking for a place to sit, or looking for him. He walked over with a soft, ''Hey, Sam.''

''Oh, hey, Danny,'' Sam said absentmindedly, scanning the room again. ''See anywhere to sit?''

Danny looked around, searching for two open chairs at the same table. Then he spotted a table with a few open seats at the edge of the table, a little ways away from the two girls and one boy occupying the other seats.

''Hi there,'' the girl with brown eyes and brown hair said, smiling at them. ''My name's Bella, Bella Swan. Are you new here?''

''Yeah, we just transferred.'' Sam replied, holding out a hand. ''I'm Samantha Manson, but call me Sam, please.''

Bella nodded, saying, ''My real name's Isabella, but Bella just sounds better, you know?''

Danny gave a small nod. ''My name's Daniel Fenton. Nice to meet you, But you can call me Danny.'' he said, shaking her hand next.

The boy next to Bella, who had bronze hair and golden eyes, nodded. ''I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my sister-''

''I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you,'' the pixie-like girl said cheerfully, giving a small wave.

Danny nodded, picking at his pasta. ''Um...so what's it like around here?''

''Uh...well, it's usually rainy and dark and dull, ''Bella said, a hint of laughter in her voice. ''On those ocassional sunny days, some people-'' she looked toward Alice and Edward- ''skip school to go off on camping trips and such.''

''Cool, cool,'' Danny said, nodding. 'So...der... what do you know about the kids down at La Push?''

The Cullen kids froze for a moment, and Bella gulped nervously. ''Oh, um, well... they're just like regular kids. Only Native Americans. On a reserve. They tend to get pretty big sometimes, and... they're...alright...''

Danny nodded slowly, taking this in as Sam rushed in to ask other questions he turned out. So they were 'alright', huh? Then why did he seem to feel a weird vibe from some of them?

'Well, uh, there's the bell,'' Alice said, and then a bell was ringing. ''We're gonna be late...''

''Yeah, well, see you later,'' Danny said, reaching out to shake Edward's hand. The bronze-haired boy shook it hesitantly, and another weird feeling shot through him.

He wasn't La Push-kid warm, that's for sure. But he wasn't even regular human warm. His skin...was the same temperature as Danny's. The thought made him shiver.

Were these kids halfa's, too? Or was there creatures in Forks- creatures that should'nt exist?

''His hand was the same temperature as ours,'' Edward hissed to the rest of the Cullens after school. ''But he definately was not a vampire. He's not even human. I think he might have some werewolf blood in him- I could smell a bit of it- but there's this aura of...of death around him. And I could'nt read his thoughts at all.''

''I could barely read his future, too,'' Alice murmured. ''It's like with the wolves. He's a whole new race!''

''Well, we'll just see what happens,'' Carlisle decided. ''If he proves too dangerous.. we will ask for permission to kill him.''

...

0.o THE EVIL CLIFFIE OF DOOM! AND IT IS JUST FOR YOU!

I like making evil cliffie's... but that's beside the point. I hope you are enjoying this read, please stay tuned for the next installment whenever I find the time to write it! (which I mainly type everyday, unless I'm busy) :D See you later! -DPL2


	4. Chapter 4

I think I'm doing alright on updating, some stuff have gotten in the way. Birthday's and stuff. But I try to work on it and update as often as I can. As you can see I am also working on other stories as well so there's that... But I'm back with the 4th chapter of Phantom Moon! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, and Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Not Me!

...

 **Phantom Moon**

 **Chapter 4**

Sam sighed as Danny paced around their small apartment room, muttering nonsense to himself. She could'nt take it.

''Danny, knock it off already!'' the goth girl suddenly cried. Danny turned to look at her, his ice-blue eyes momentarily flashing neon green.

''I can't, Sam!'' he shot back. ''There's something weird about this town, and I have to figure out what!''

''What, you think that Vampires and Werewolves live here or something?'' Sam asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. However, despite the sarcasm, Danny's eyes lit up.

''That's exactly it!'' he exclaimed. Sam let out a groan.

''Sam, think!'' the halfa told her, begining to pace again. ''The Cullen kids were cold- as cold as me, maybe colder, which is why they did'nt feel warm as your hands do to me. But those La Push kids hands were burning hot to me!''

''So that makes the Cullens vampires and the La push kids werewolves?'' Sam asked skeptically.

''Yes!'' Danny cried. ''It just makes sense!''

''Well, whatever you say, I'm not buying it until I get cold, hard proof,'' Sam grumbled. Danny grinned.

''Then we'll have to go and get your evidence, won't we?'' the halfa asked mischiviously as the white rings turned him into Danny Phantom. Sam's purple eyes widened.

''Oh no,'' Sam warned, ''Danny!''

But Danny had already grabbed Sam and, turned invisible than intangible, taking off in the direction of La Push to get evidence that they were werewolves and to prove the Cullens were Vampires.

''Danny, let's go back, you're right, I -''

''Shut up, Sam, they'll hear us!''

''But -''

''Quiet!''

Sam glared at the ghost boy, even though she couldn't see him. Stupid know it all...

And then they heard voices.

''Hey, Sam, I found the trail of some bloodsucker-''

''Really? That's great!''

''-But it went over to the Cullen's side.''

''I found the scent over here again, though! Whoever this was, they knew of this boundary!''

''They were criss-crossing through it to make our lives more difficult?''

''Exactly!''

''...We'll see if we can find them anywhere near the border now to alert them. If we can't, then we'll just see if we can find whoever this was on our own.''

Danny and Sam phased through some trees, still invisable, stumbling across the La Push group that had greeted Danny earlier. Sam, the leader, was nodding...and then he was a giant black wolf.

Within the next few seconds, the rest of the group phased into giant wolves as well, each a unique color. Sam stifled a gasp as Danny's jaw dropped open.

The La Push kids were'nt werewolves exactly, but they were some kind of werewolf breed. The two AmityPark ghost fighters watched as the giant wolves darted off through the foliage. After a few minutes, Sam whispered, ''You were right, Danny.''

''What about-?''

''The conversation kinda proves the Cullen-vampire theory in a way, too,'' Sam gowled. ''Just can we go home now? For some reason this feels really...vulnerable.''

Danny shrugged. ''Fine, I guess...''

''I still hate spying.''

...

Unseen to Danny and Sam, the Cullens were lurking in the upper branches of the trees on their side of the river, overhearing everything.

''The white-haired boy...he's the same kid from school,''Alice announced after they had left the vicinity of the area.

''Then he truly is a threat?'' Carlisle asked Alice. The pixie-like vampire frowned.

''Like I said before, I can't see his future at all,'' she replied worriedly.

''Then is it decided?'' Jasper asked. Carlisle sighed.

''I do not know. Perhaps...perhaps we should spy on them for a night, to confirm if the boy is truly a threat.''

...

Another cliffie of doom, just for you! :O What will happen next in Phantom Moon? I don't know! I'm just as unsuspecting as you are!

Review, please! Flames will be used to burn the Volturi, but kind reviews will be used to make this the best it can be! - DPL2


	5. Chapter 5

**Phantom Moon**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I'm Sorry! If It seems like I'm lagging on chapters! I am working on multiple stories, and I post all my stories on Multiple sites. So I have been rewriting a lot of stories. I'm a horrible person leaving fans of Twilight Play and the American Victorious Twilight Winx titans Phantom Fans like that! I promise Not to disapoint the fans of this series either! On with the story!-DPL2**

Jacob couldn't help wrinkling his nose. Danny must have been hanging out with the Cullens, or at least been way too close for Jacob's liking; the scent of vampire lingered all over the boy, and his girlfriend.

Or...well, what if the vamps had been spying on Danny or something, trying to see if he was, in fact, a werewolf? what would they do if they learned Danny was a werewolf first, and on their territory? Of course, the kid didn't know anything-at least, that's what they all thought- so maybe they should explain..? , no, no. Jacob, and pretty much the rest of the pack, despised the stupid vegetarian-vampires.' No matter what they said their diet consisted of, they were still human blood-suckers at heart.

So...maybe they should tell Danny, and get this all over with before the kid transformed?...If he transfomed. The pack was still a bit ...iffy with that piece of information.

But, anyway...they all had noticed Danny was acting a bit different. His girlfriend Sam, too. Was...was Danny going to morph soon, perhaps? Maybe he already had, and told his girlfriend, but no one else. Or...or maybe they were sharing a different secret? ...Nah, the two were'ent old enough, and they certainly did'nt seem the type.

So, what was making the two act so tense? There really were no other secrets, not in Forks...right?

...

Of course there were other secrets in Forks; but Jacob Black did'nt know that. He did'nt know that the 'lost werewolf' was also a human/ghost hybrid, who fought ghosts on a daily basis, and knew about werewolves and vampires. But, as previously stated: no one else knew that, except for Danny and, of course, Sam Manson.

Sam was pretty familiar with this whole 'monsters are real' thing by now, havimg to deal with random ghost attacks pretty much every day for the past year or so. But still...even though she read plenty of books with them, knowing there were real vampires and werewolves was a bit...shocking.

But what really plagued Sam's mind was why the 'pack' here at La Push had invited Danny to come. She was pretty sure it was'nt so he could learn about his heritage.' No, it was probably something so much bigger than that...but the Gothic girl just could'nt figure out what.

Of course, Danny would'nt listen. He was actually having fun- or trying to. It was actually grating on Sam's nerves.

Well, she thought to herself, everything happens in due time, I guess...

...

Now, time? Alice was all about timing. Of course she was- being able to predict the future, why would'nt she be?

Though...having your family and brother's girlfriend staring at you, trying to make you see something, did get quite annoying.

''It's cloudy,'' she said for what seemed to be the fifty- millionth time. '' I cant see anything regarding Danny in the future! Or Sam!'' she added when Emmett opened his mouth.

''But why?'' Carlisle demanded. Alice sighed.

''Again, I don't know!''

''There's obviously something up...'' Edward'' muttered under his breath. Rosalie sighed.

''So, come on! Is he safe or not?'' she demanded.

Alice sighed, the golden eyes of her family and the brown eyes of Bella on her. ''I...I don't know.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Back on The Phantom Moon train! Whooo!**

 **This, unfortunately, is the last chapter :(**

 **I'm sorry again for the Long absence of most of my stories, I don't think I've updated any major stories in a few months- in some cases, years. O_0**

 **but at least I'm not completely MIA!**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **DPL2**

 **...**

 **Phantom Moon**

 **Chapter 6**

''Still nothing?''

''Still nothing.''

''He's been hanging around the bloodsuckers for a while - that ought to trigger his change soon.''

''One would hope...''

 **...**

''It's strange. I still can't see his future.''

''...Wolf blood, perhaps?''

''Maybe...this interference is similar, but something else is contributing to it.''

''But is he a threat to Bella, or us?''

''That, I cannot tell you. We'll just have to wait and see.''

 **...**

A few weeks had passed since Danny and Sam had stayed in Forks. Danny liked the town- there were no ghosts, for one thing - but he did miss his friends(friend) and family back home in Amity Park. He hoped Tucker and Jazz were alright and able to handle any foes - with the 'help' of Jack and Maddie, of course.

But still, Danny's mind was racing. He tossed and turned, wondering why he couldn't go to sleep. Perhaps Nocturne was about? No, Nocturne would make it easier for him to sleep so the ghost of dreams could feast on his nighttime thoughts...

And then a pain arched through Danny's body. The pain reminded him of electricity, of the shock he'd gotten after the accident. But there was no ghost, no portal, no source for this sensation...except for himself. What-?

His thoughts were cut off as the pain intensified, and a warm sensation began to spread along with the pain. He struggled to fight it, gripping his ice core...

but it wasn't enough.

In the room next door, Sam was jolted awake by an ear-splitting scream that slowly morphed into a bone-chilling howl.

 **...**

 **End Part 1**

 **Alright, the previous Authors part of the story is done.**

 **I'm in control now! *laughs evilly as I twiddle my fingers manically.**

 **See you next time.**

 **DPL2**

 **...**


	7. Phantom Moon Part 2 Prologue

Back on the Phantom Moon series train! Destination Sequel and you've arrived. Original story was adopted from LINZER

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Summit entertainment own Twilight. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon own DannyPhantom I luckily now own the plot Only... Because If I owned Danny Phantom, it would still be on.

 **...**

 **Phantom Moon 2**

 **Previously**

And then a pain arched through Danny's body. The pain reminded him of electricity, of the shock he'd gotten after the accident. But there was no ghost, no portal, no source for this sensation...except for himself. What-?

His thoughts were cut off as the pain intensified, and a warm sensation began to spread along with the pain. He struggled to fight it, gripping his ice core...

but it wasn't enough.

In the room next door, Sam was jolted awake by an ear-splitting scream that slowly morphed into a bone-chilling howl. ~LINZR~

...

 **PROLOGUE**

Sam slowly got out of bed, gently putting on her slippers and sweater. ''Danny?!'' she yelled as she headed to Danny's side of the hotel room. A shadow was seen in the dark room. ''Danny?'' she asked as she came closer to the bed. It was dark, so she couldn't see a thing. ''Danny, are you alright? I heard a howl, do you think Sam and his pack are close by?'' she asked softly but he didn't respond, low growling was heard and as she turned on the bedside lamp there were torn pieces of the bedspread and blankets scattered amongst the bed and floor. ''Danny? please, your scaring me.'' said, Sam, as the growling continued. Suddenly a Giant Black Wolf with white tuffs on his chest leaped out from under the bed and shot through the window. Sam gasped at the sight as she ran to the window looking out for the Wolf she just saw. Black darkness, that's all she could see in the dead of night. She knew Danny wasn't in his room... That's where she found the wolf. She put her hand on her chin as she began to think. _''Danny was invited here to learn of his culture, and we recently figured out that Sam Ulley and the rest of his friends were Werewolves and the Cullens were vampires, and since Sam Ulley invited Danny could this mean..No... Danny's not?..''_ She began to think as she viewed the shredded bed sheets in front of her _. ''It's the only logical explanation.''_ she gasped. ''Danny's a Werewolf.,'' Sam said aloud as Danny howled in the distance...

...

A.N

11-21-17

Sorry, it's short, I thought it would be best to end the chapter here. More to come

DPL2


	8. Phantom Moon Part 2 Ch 1

**Just to be Clear, LINZRJ is the creator of the idea of Phantom Moon, the first story is completely hers.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot now... Creators -Nick-Summit entertainment, Stephanie Meyer ,Butch Hartman, blah, blah, blah...**

 **Ch 1 was all me now let's conntinue...**

 **...**

 **Phantom Moon 2**

 **Previously**

. _''Danny was invited here to learn of his culture, and we recently figured out that Sam Ulley and the rest of his friends were Werewolves and the cullens were vampires, and since Sam Ulley invited Danny could this mean..No... Danny's not?..''_ She began to think as she viewed the shreded bed sheets in front of her _. ''It's the only logical explanation.''_ she gasped. ''Danny's a Werewolf..'' Sam said aloud as Danny howled in the distance. ~DPL2~

...

 **CH.1**

''Running...running that's all I can think of, I have never ran so fast. '' Danny thought as he looked down at his four feet. ''Wait?''-Danny thought. ''Four?!''he backed up quickly as he tripped on his four paws as he fell to the groud. ''What is going on here.'' he said as he bent down and viewed the tail between his back legs. ''Am I ? I'm a werewolf?!'' he yelled telepathically. As he heard howling in the distance. '' That's the heitage they wanted me to learn.. it has to be.'' Danny followed the sound of the howls and when he was close enough he howled a very long, very loud howl so powerful it made you feel a chill. The howls intensified. They were clearly getting closer. ''What if I'm howling at a foe? '' Danny wondered as eyes were seen in the distance. Danny backed up at the sight as A giant Black wolf came out of the bushes. ''Hello.'' he said telepathically as he virewed the new wolf in front of him. The rest of the pack coming out of hiding. ''Never saw you around here before.'' said Sam U telepathically. Danny shifted slightly from paw to paw as he backed up slightly. ''It's okay, we wo'nt hurt you we just want to know who you are, do'nt worry telepathy is easy to use.'' said Jake as he nodded. ''It's me...Danny... Danny Fenton.'' said Danny as he stood tall. Jacob backed up and fell over by his hind legs as he gasped in surprise. ''Danny?!'' Jake asked as he looked at the rest of the pack.

''So we were right as suspected.'' said Paul as he looked Danny over who was Black like Sam U except for the white tuffs on his chest. ''As was I, I sort of figured it out pretty quickly, too quickly if you ask me.'' he said telepathically as he moved his head to the side,along with one of his ears drooping to the side as well. The pack gulped in worry. ''Who else knows?'' asked Sam Ulley as he looked over at Danny. ''My friend Sam, she was with me, when we saw you guys. We know about the Cullens being vampires as well...'' said Danny softly as he looked at pack. ''Well, I guess the wolfs out of the bag.'' said Embry as he viewed Danny's wolf form, than down at himself. ''Literally.'' ''Shut up, Embry. We were going to tell him anyway.'' said Paul as he looked over at Danny himself.

''He kind of looks like Sam,'' said Paul. ''aside from the white tuffs on his chest. '' said Seth the smallest wolf .''uh, well...yeah..'' said Paul as he looked at Danny once again. ''So this whole Werewolf thing, that's what you wanted to tell me.'' said Danny as he sniffed the woods air and then the ground. ''Yes, it is your heritage Danny, your birth father was one as well. Though only a few have the gene.'' said Sam curriously. ''So we were surprised when we suspected you to have it as well. We had our doubts, but clearly we were right from the start.'' said Sam, Danny nodded. ''So what now?'' Sam sniffed the air. ''We're tracking vampires.'' said Paul. ''Like the Cullens?...they seem nice.'' said Danny curriously. ''They arent our problem, though they are'nt my favorite people, unless they violate the treaty.'' said Paul as Danny looked in his direction.

''People? they arent even human!'' yelled Jacob through gritted teeth. As the pack agreed. ''There are worse vampires, than the cullens Jake.'' said Seth as the pack glared at him, his ears drooped sorrowfully. ''Even though Seth is right, they are still our moral enemy.'' said Paul. ''And Jake here is in love with one of their girlfiends!'' he said in a teasing tone. ''Shut up, Embry.'' said Jake with a glare, as Embry laughed. Danny laughed at the packs quarrel but stopped mid chuckle as he looked at the moon. It was full. ''So is this only during a full moon?'' he asked curriously as the pack laughed. ''No, whenever we want, or if we get mad. Like Paul here.'' said Seth as Paul glared at him. Sam looked at Paul and Seth with a serious glare, for a wolf even Danny can feel the tension between the three as he looked over at Sam Ulley a calmer look on his face, but yet it was serious. 'They may be right, but Danny...'' Sam began as he inhaled his fur blowing in the chilling air. ''You must keep your anger under control. It's imperritaive of you to do so. If not...'' he stopped mid sentence as he shook with a chill as if remember something. Danny eyed him realizing something must of happened. ''You could harm someone, if their too close.'' he finished as he sighed. Danny stood completely still as he took the information in.

''You could morph into your wolf form right there, and it will be too fast for anyone to move.'' said Jake. Danny nodded seriousness in his eyes. ''You do'nt want to do anything you will regret..'' said Sam as he turned away and looked into the darkness of the woods. Danny looked at him as Sam was lost in the view of the woods. ''What could I do?'' Danny thought as Sam led the pack through the woods, Danny running as he tried to keep up with the pack.

 _ **A,n**_

 _ **More to come.**_

 _ **Dpl2**_


	9. Phantom Moon Part 2 Ch 2

**Just to be Clear, LINZRJ is the creator of the idea of Phantom Moon, the first part of the story was all hers**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot now... Creators -Nick-Summit entertainment, Stephanie Meyer, Butch Hartman, blah, blah, blah...**

 **Part 2 prologue chap 1 was all me now let's continue...**

 **...**

 **Phantom Moon Part 2**

 **Previously**

 **''You could morph into your wolf form right there, and it will be too fast for anyone to move,'' said Jake. Danny nodded seriousness in his eyes. ''You don't want to do anything you will regret..'' said, Sam, as he turned away and looked into the darkness of the woods. Danny looked at him as Sam was lost in the view of the woods. ''What could I do?'' Danny thought as Sam led the pack through the woods, Danny running as he tried to keep up with the pack. ~DPL2 ~**

 **...**

 **CH.2**

Running with the pack felt like when I would just fly in the air. Just gliding through it, I never thought I would feel so secure in this body...so at home. I took a deep breath as I followed the pack? through the woods. Inhaling the woods scent. It felt right... I was almost to the pack when another scent caught my attention. It smelled sweet but yet it wasn't like how the Cullens smelt earlier, could this possibly be another vampire I have yet to meet? and what about Sam did she notice I'm gone? I figured not to worry much about Sam, I figured she was safe in the motel. ''Do you guys smell that'?asked Danny through telepathy. ''Yes, it has to be a vampire, it smells close,'' said Paul. ''And don't worry about your friend, if she was around you she will be safe. Your scent lingers,'' said Embry. Danny gasped as he realized that they could hear his thoughts. ''Yeah, we can hear each other's thoughts,'' said Seth as he answered one of Danny's thoughts. Danny gulped as he put one particular secret far from his mind, for the time being. Danny sniffed the air once more. ''What's that smell? it's sweet, is it a vampire? I smelled it on the Cullens earlier but it smells.. different.'' said, Danny, as he continued to sniff the air. Sam sniffed the air. ''It's a Vampire, but it's not the Cullens. Though you probably could tell since you met them.'' Danny nodded. ''The scent, it's just different than regular vampires...sweeter,'' said Danny as he continued to sniff. ''Guess we'll find out it's near,'' said Danny as Sam led the pack.

...With Sam Manson...

Sam paced the apartment, Danny still hasn't returned and I'm starting to get worried. Sam thought as she continued to pace. He has to be getting hungry..'' she thought as she put her hand on her chin in thought. ''Something's defiantly up.' she said aloud.

 **...Back with Danny...**

Sam glanced at Danny who was trying his best to keep up with the pack. He still smelled that tinge of death. But he knew Danny was'nt a vampire. It would of been really obvious. Right? then what was he hiding? Sam tried to read his mind. But the only thing on his mind was Sam Manson, and finding the vampires. He must be good at clearing his mind. Unless.. that was all... Sam shook his head. ''He'll tell me when he's ready.'' thought Sam as the pack glanced in his direction. ''What?'' they asked as they all looked at Sam even Danny. ''What is it?'' Danny asked as he looked at the pack who also looked curious. ''I uh...well, I mean well...''' Sam began. ''Out with it Ulley!'' Danny yelled as he looked over at a stuttering Sam who sighed. ''We all have had our secrets Danny, and before you found out you had these abilities.. I'm sure you had your own secrets...' Danny looked at the pack wide-eyed. ''So well, If you do, it's okay, you don't have to tell us now, or ever. It's okay..' he said as the pack agreed. They all knew there was something Danny didn't think about in their presence and they were okay with it for now. ''Now, we have a vampire to find.'' thought Sam as the pack headed back on the trail. Danny was about to follow behind when the scent he smelt before returned. Danny sniffed the air than the ground as he walked slowly, his nose on the ground as he smelled the scent as it lingered nearby. He continued on the scents trail as he walked in the packs direction he was close to the pack careful not to fall behind, and Seth slowed his pace to keep an eye on the new pack member, ''Everything alright?'' asked Seth through telepathy. ''Do you smell that or is it just me?'' Danny asked as he continues to sniff the ground. Seth sniffed the ground. ''Yup, it's a vampire, why couldn't Sam smell it ?'' Seth asked as he saw the pack go further down the path. ''Not sure, but it's close and it's in the opposite direction,'' said Danny as he sniffed once more. ''I'll get Sam and the pack,'' he said as Seth howled. Danny headed in the scents direction, it was getting stronger with each step. But something just couldn't stop Danny from continuing. ''Come closer you stupid wolf,'' said Victoria as she licked her lips, she knew Danny was a new pack member, but she didn't know him, so didn't know what she was getting herself into, she inhaled his scent with a deep breath but she coughed, something was off. Yes, she knew that the wolves were their greatest enemies and that it's possible to be killed by them. But there was something about this particular wolf on his own. He was different somehow he was black like the pack leader Sam Ulley but he looked different. He had white paws and as Danny lifted his head towards her direction as he unveiled Light green eyes, they were brighter than any of the pack's eyes, that she knew of so far. She sighed as Danny grew closer. He smelled off...as if as if...he was more than just a stupid wolf...something far more powerful than a wolf or even a vampire combined. I just don't know what...

 _ **A,n**_

 _ **It's been awhile since I updated this story so I decided to end it here. Ideas welcome more to come**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	10. Phantom Moon Part 2 Ch3

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot now... Creators -Nick-Summit entertainment, Stephanie Meyer, Butch Hartman, blah, blah, blah...**

 **previews for future stories on my instagram.. my_pen_my_story and here are my other instagrams!**

 **bookstagram-alylovesbooks**

 **my dogs instagram - macy_lacy_15**

 **and my main instagram - tori_fenton_phantom**

 **...**

 **Phantom Moon Part 2**

 **Previously**

''Come closer you stupid wolf,'' said Victoria as she licked her lips, she knew Danny was a new pack member, but she didn't know him, so she didn't know what she was getting herself into, she inhaled his scent with a deep breath but she coughed, something was off. Yes, she knew that the wolves were their greatest enemies and that it's possible to be killed by them. But there was something about this particular wolf on his own. He was different somehow he was black like the pack leader Sam Ulley but he looked different. He had white paws and as Danny lifted his head towards her direction as he unveiled Light green eyes, they were brighter than any of the pack's eyes, that she knew of so far. She sighed as Danny grew closer. He smelled off...as if as if...he was more than just a stupid wolf...something far more powerful than a wolf or even a vampire combined. I just don't know what...

-DPL2-

...CH. 3...

The scent died down... I have no clue where it even went. Danny thought as he sighed. I sniffed the ground. It was a old scent. Cullens? no..it was a vampire..female but not a cullen. I sighed as I heard one of the wolves howl, it was Seth. Was he calling me? I howled back. Though I was'nt sure what I said. A short time later he howled back, he was further down the wood. I ran as fast as I could as I tried to catch up with the pack. ''What happened? where were you?'' asked Seth telepathcally as he put his head to the side, I had finally caught up to the rest of the pack as I looked over at Seth. ''I'm fine, I smelled a vampire..but it was old..It was'nt the Cullens though.'' Danny said as he sniffed the ground. ''Victoria?'' Seth asked curriously. Now it was Danny's turn to move his head slightly. ''Victoria?'' he asked curriously. ''Yeah, Victoria is a red headed Vampire. she's trouble.'' said Seth as he stretched his legs. Danny looked around the wood Sam and the rest of the pack were discussing something but Danny could'nt make it out. ''Good to know,'' I said to Seth as I walked towards the pack Seth close behind me. ''There you two are..'' said Sam as he looked over at Seth and Danny. ''Where were you?'' asked Paul in his usual not so friendly tone. ''I smelled something a vampire ..female...but I lost the scent.'' said Danny softly.'''You what!?'' Paul asked angrily, Victoria ?! and you did'nt tell us!'' he yelled. Danny stood tall, he may not know much of being a wolf but since becoming half ghost, a leader was something Danny knew pretty well, even though he or Paul were'nt alpha, Danny was'nt going to let anyone raise his tone with him. He may be a rookie in the wolf department but he knew when bravery, confidence and strength were needed. ''I would calm down if I were you Paul, you need to cut me some slack, this is practically my first day as a wolf! heck it is my first day and it isnt even day at all! I do'nt know what I'm doing but it's apparently in my genes and you know what i'm proud of it, but your going to have to cut me some slack! I'm new to all this! so your just going to have to deal with it.'' It grew silent. No one knew what else to say, no one has ever stood up to Paul, aside from Bella of course. ''What did you say?'' asked Danny threw gritted teeth. ''Paul, that's enough.'' said Sam Ulley in a serious tone. Paul backed up quickly not wanting to anger the alpha. ''He started it.'' he said softly in an annoyed tone. ''Well, I'm ending it.'' said Sam as he growled in Paul's direction, causing Paul to whine. ''Now, let's do a preminiter run, last one of the night.'' said Sam as Jake and the rest of the pack follow close behind. Danny right on their tails.

...

Sometime later... Danny slowly entered the run down hotel room that he shared with his best friend Sam Manson. ''Where have you been?'' she asked in a worried tone. ''It's a long story, Sam.'' said Danny as he hugged his worried friend. ''You can't hide everything from me Danny. '' said Sam as she stroked Danny's chest. ''What are you talking about?'' Sam grabbed his hand as she led him towards his bed. 'What's going on?'' Danny looked at those violet eyes and knew he would'nt get out of this he sighed. ''I was right.'' Sam gave him a questionable look. ''What are you talking about?'' Danny sighed as he fiddled with his fingers. ''The Cullens and the Quileutes.'' Danny said as he played with his fingers.''When we followed them ... my theory. The Cullens are vampires and Jacob and his friends.. they're werewolves!'' Danny said as he shot up from the bed. ''Danny..wait are you pullling my leg?'' she asked as she raised an eyebrow. ''No...'' Danny sat up. '' I saw them, and...'' he bit his lip. Sam took his hands. ''What? you can tell me .'' Danny smilled a small smile. ''I came here to learm about my culture... and our therories. The Cullen's they're vampires! and Jake and Sam Ulley and the rest of those shirtless guys they're Were wolves! '' said Danny who quickly went out of breath. Sam quickly stood up. ''Wait so... they really are...?'' Danny nodded. ''Vampires ..yes.' Danny said and the shirtless guys...jake and them. they're Werewolves. '' Danny said as he sat back down on the bed by his girlfriend Sam Manson. Sam sighed. ''Wow..'' she said as she leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. I did'nt want to let her know i'm one too, not yet. It might be too much for her I have to tell her though. She's my best friend...and my girlfriend the love of my life. I will, I will tell her everything. Danny thought as he bit his lip thinking of what to do. Later..

...

There's something he's not telling me.. and i'm going to find what that is...

...

That night I met Sam Ulley at the edge of the woods to meet up with the rest of the pack, Sam and I have gotten close since I became apart of the pack. It was as if I was taken under his wing or something... it just made me feel as if I was apart of somethig ... something big, that's just it isnt it? I was apart of a full fledged pack. The Quilutes..

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **Sorry it's short , I have no ideas , so i'm open to ideas**_

 _ **DPL2**_


End file.
